DasDragon Discord Saga: Yoko
by RicardoFanfic
Summary: Part one of a multiple part story featuring the cast of the DasDragon discord server.
1. Das takes Tsundere and Peter

Das stroked his hand down Tsundere's cheek, staring lovingly into his eyes. "Don't worry Tsundere, you don't have to be jealous. I like your voice too" Tsundere let out a gasp. He didn't expect Das-senpai to notice him. This was... He'd shake his head. No. No. This couldn't be. He couldn't have a thing for him. After all... it was common knowledge Das wanted Danny... and Peter wanted Das. Das' hand would trail down Tsundere's side, moving its way to grope his backside. "Tsundere, it's you I want... I want you to be underneath me, to be the one I give my love to" "D...Das Senpai" Das would gently push Tsundere backwards onto the bed, before climbing on top and slowly stripping his shirt...

Tsundere flops back onto the bed. Pomf. Looking up at Das, a smile crosses his face. Das-senpai HAD chosen him. He'd look to the side for a moment, unbuttoning his shirt as Das leaned down to kiss his neck. The door would slam open behind them. "WHAT THE FUCK" Peter was stood there, glaring angrily. He'd caught the two of them in the act. Das would spin to look at Peter, holding his hands up. "P... Peter, this isn't what it looks like" Tsundere would blink, looking between the two. This was a problem. Peter looked furious. "DAS. HOW DARE YOU? WITH TSUNDERE?" Tsundere flinches at the shouting. It was going to be over... Das would have to leave... but no... Tsundere wanted to continue. Das looked like he was thinking it through. "You know... Peter... Tsundere... I have an idea how to settle this... It'd be less gay... if I was in the middle" Both of them would look at Das, stunned. What did that even mean? A grin would spread across Peter's face. "Well... I don't know what you're trying to say Das... but... the three of us does sound like a good idea..." Tsundere's heart would jump a beat. What? Das wasn't leaving? This... this was better than he expected. Peter would push Das back onto Tsundere, climbing on top of him.


	2. Tsundere leads the humble Ricardo

Das would stare over the group in front of him. Yes. He loved the look of each and every one. He'd slide his tongue over his upper lip as he stepped over to his first target. Tsundere. Tsundere, like the others was dressed in Yoko's tight hot pants and flame bra, hugging to his chest. Tsundere would blush as Das drew close, Das' breath heating up Tsundere's neck. "My bedroom" He'd spank Tsundere's backside and Tsundere would jump. He'd put his head down and move out of the room, heading to Das' bedroom.

The next was a little shorter than Tsundere. Yougher looking too. "Ricardo, you're looking good" Das would wink at Ricardo, who'd go red in the face and adjust his bra. "T... thank you Das Senpai" Das would place his hand on Ricardo's shoulder. "Young Ricardo, follow Tsundere into my bedroom. I will teach you the ways of the perverted gods. How to be a senpai in the sheets" Ricardo would slowly nod, before following Tsundere.


	3. Lightdragon gets taken

LightDragon slides his way into Das's bedroom. "You asked to see me senpai?" Das would nod, patting the side of him. "Yes Blackdragon. Take a seat" Blackdragon clutches a hand to his chest. Could this be? Senpai Das had noticed him? Blackdragon would take a seat next to Das. "Look Blackdragon... years ago. When I first started Second Life... a three headed dragon statue took me up the ass" Blackdragon blinked. What did that have to do with now? Das would smile. "Confused? Don't be... it's fine" He'd push Blackdragon down onto the bed, licking up his neck. "I think it's been a long time coming. I need to ride the dragon again..."


	4. MiBy has Gansta and Ben!

MiBy waves his hand towards the door in front of GangstaCat. 'Das Lewd Lagoon'. This was it. This was the Discord server MiBy had been on about for ages. He seemed to love it. And now he'd dragged GangstaCat here too. "Go on in Gangsta, everyone will welcome you". GangstaCat gulps. This would be a big step for him. He was always shy but... at least he had MiBy behind him. He'd push open the door, stepping into the room as MiBy stepped in behind him. He'd blink as there seemed to only be a table with a laptop on it in the middle of the room. He'd get a bit closer, to see what was on the screen. It was DasDragon, wearing a nurse outfit, dancing alongside Crowelee, the male gardevoir. -CLICK- The sound of the door locking behind GangstaCat made him straighten up. "Don't worry Gangsta, we'll make you feel right at home here", MiBy assures him. There'd be a pause... then the sound of pants and a belt buckle dropping to the floor behind GangstaCat

MiBy taps on his keyboard, messaging the Discord saying his other friend would be joining today. He'd already gotten GangstaCat. Next. It was Otaku Ben. He'd hear the knock on his front door. Speak of the devil. He'd close his personal laptop, before setting up his... "work" laptop. Just the single screen. Das' Discord. He'd leave the room, closing the door. Yes... this was his special room. He'd let Ben in, invting him upstairs. "Oh, let me introduce you to this Discord Ben... it's great" Just like GangstaCat... Ben follows him up. Trusting his friend, there really was no reason not to. "This.. this is my shrine dedicated to Das-senpai" MiBy would wave towards the door. Ben would raise an eyebrow. Huh. He'd push the door open and step in. It was a fairly bare room. Apart from the table... with the laptop on it. He'd step in, to get a closer look at the laptop. Just the single screen up... a Discord channel. Das' Discord. Ben would straighten up as he heard the sound of the door lock behind him. Then the sound. The sound of a pair of pants and a belt buckle dropping to the floor behind him. Justl ike Gangsta...


	5. MiBy takes Gansta and Ben further

MiBy drags OtakuBen and GangstaCat with him down the corridor. Yes. It was time. He'd push open the door at the end of the corridor, throwing them in. "I have brought them Master. I finally managed to dress them up in hot Yoko outfits" The shadow sat on the throne ahead of him nods. "You have done well MiBy... Yes... They both look... delectable". It was hard to see any features on their face, but from the overly spiky hair it was easy to guess who it was. MiBy bows. "Thank you my Master. I took great pleasure in showing them the joys of your Discord. They are trained well. Please enjoy your gifts" MiBy bows again before taking his leave. GangstaCat and OtakuBen are left alone with the figure. They stare up at it, scared. The figure stands, stepping closer to them. "Now you two... Let's go to my bedroom" CatTonic slams her fist down on the table, staring over the missing persons reports. So many people had gone missing. How? Nobody had seen a thing. Her eyes glaze over some of the pictures. She had to figure it out, to rescue them and get them back...


	6. Cat falls for the bait: 1

The missing persons reports. Her eyes shifted over them. It started with Tsundere and Peter. They flick to the last in the line. The latest to go missing... GangstaCat and OtakuBen. They were the most recent and it wasn't too long ago either. This could be a chance. A chance to find out what was happening. Why people were going missing. CatTonic's eyes gaze over the list one last time before getting up. Detective CatTonic was going to get to the bottom of this case. There's a knock on MiBy's door. He opens it to Cat. "MiBy? I heard you were the last person to see GangstaCat and OtakuBen. Can we talk?". MiBy blinks at CatTonic who stood there. This was a chance! "Actually Cat... I have some information on them myself. Please come in" He offers her in and she follows him. He takes her down that long dark corridor. "Cat, it has something to do with the Discord". Cat frowns. It was true. All those missing were part of Das' Discord. But... why them? MiBy opens a black door at the end of the corridor. "In there Cat, lie the answers you seek" Cat walks in, staring at the lone laptop on the table in front of her. On the screen was Das' Discord. As the door clicked locked behind her. She realised. MIBY was the cause of the missing persons. Then... the sound of a belt buckle and pants dropping to the floor could be heard from behind. Cat gulped. It sounded so so wrong but... She'd have to look, to solve the case. She'd slowly start to turn...


	7. Cat falls for the bait: 2

Cat's eyes go wide as she spots MiBy, pants around his ankles and halfway taking his shirt off. Underneath his shirt and pants... was a Yoko outfit. Bikini top and tight shorts. He'd throw his shirt to the side. "FOR MASTER. You'd better learn how to do this CatTonic... or else". Cat watches in horror as MiBy in those tight shorts climbs onto the table, facing away from her. He'd squat down. And then... the music would start, drifting from the laptop. "My Anaconda don't..."

As the music started playing. MiBy would start doing IT. The thing his master loved. The thing that had terrified GangstaCat and OtakuBen. The thing that now terrified Cat. MiBy started to twerk, in those tight, tight booty shorts. "Learn this! You will perform for Master just like the others!" Cat cringed. It was a horrifying sight. But Master? There was someone else behind the disappearances. "But nobody will best MiBy! MiBy is Master's favourite Yoko!" Nope. Creepy territory now. Cat had heard enough. "CAT PAWNCH". MiBy turns his head to look, still twerking. "What did you..." He'd be cut short as Cat's fist hit him square in the jaw, knocking him clean off the table. MiBy rolls around. "Ah god my beautiful face! How could you!? You'll never be as beautiful as me!" "CAT PAWNCH" Thunk. "OKAY PLEASE DON'T HIT ME ANYMORE. I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING"


	8. Cat falls for the bait: 3

"MASTER. MASTER HAS THEM ALL. MIBY BEEN GOOD. MIBY GET THEM FOR MASTER. TRAIN THEM. MIBY SUPPOSED TO TRAIN YOU TOO. STUPID TRICKSY CATSIES" MiBy writhes around on the floor in pain. "MIBY BEEN GOOD. MIBY CAN GO NOW?" Cat rolls her eyes. "Where is Master?" MiBy stares up at her. "MIBY NO TELL. MIBY GOOD MIBY" "CAT PAWNCH" Thunk. "AGH. MIBY TELL. JUST STOP HITTING MIBY! LET MIBY JUST..." "CAT..." "EEEEK MIBY BE GOOD FOR PRETTY CATTONIC. MIBY SWEAR. NO HIT! MASTER IS AT HIS HOME. SAME PLACE THEY ARE. HIS BEDROOM. MASTER NO LET JUST ANYONE IN. ONLY THOSE IN YOKO OUTFIT" Cat lets out a sigh and cracks her knuckles. "That's better. Good MiBy... now you're going to help me get in" She couldn't believe she was even considering doing this but... she had to help those who were missing. "MIBY GOOD. MIBY HELP"

"We here..." MiBy waves his hand to a rather big double door. "Master's bedroom" Cat tries covering herself. Why did she have to go through with this one. This was uncomfortable. How could Yoko stand to wear this in public. "J... just like we planned, okay MiBy?" MiBy salutes. "MIBY GOOD MIBY" He'd cuff CatTonic's hands behind her back, before putting the key in her hands so she could hide it. He'd put a gag on Cat too, stopping her from speaking. She'd slump against him, letting him lead her in. MiBy throws open the doors and pushes Cat in to the floor. "MIBY BACK MASTER. HAVE NEW GIFT FOR YOU. MIBY BRING BEST YOKO YET. THIS ONE ACTUALLY HAVE BOOBS" Cat makes a mental note to punch MiBy again later. Bloody idiot. She'd bring her gaze up. Ahead of her was a throne, darkness surrounding it. A shadowy figure with large, spiky hair sits on it. Das. Behind him, behind the throne. Tied to various posts were the others. Those who had gone missing. Tsundere, Peter, Ricardo, Crowelee, BlackDragon, GangstaCat, OtakuBen. All those who had been brought to his bedroom from the start of the Discord until now were there. All tied up. All wearing the same black flame bikini top... those same tight black booty shorts and those same pink thigh highs. Yes. All of them were dressed as Yoko. They were all being forced to twerk. It was Das. He'd kidnapped every single one of them after they were in his bedroom, forcing them to be 'his Yoko'

Das gets up from his throne, stepping down and staring amused at Cat. "Nice to see you CatTonic. My. Just like the others, wearing that makes you look so... delectable" A smirk spreads across his face "I bet you're wondering what the hell is going on right? Well... I'll tell you" He'd start to pace around, keeping his eyes on Cat, who remained motionless on the floor, staring back up at him. "Now you see. I realised through the power of SCIENCE! I could make my dream a reality. I could make Yoko real. Of course... the machine I'm using to make it happen requires... Yoko love power. So... I brought you all here. After all I love you all so much" He'd wave to those twerking. "They power the machine through their twerks... and my love for Yoko. Seeing so much Yoko around is just filling me with power and love. You, my dear CatTonic will be the final piece along with MiBy to power the machine. Once it's on... boop. You'll all become Yoko. Permanently. Well... Some of you may die horrifically... but that's a small price to pay to make my dream come true. Who knows. You might survive and become my real life Yoko". He was crazy. Absolutely fucking crazy.


	9. Cat falls for the bait: 4

As Das steps even closer, moving into the light, he'd reach down to grab Cat's bare arm. She quickly unlocks her cuffs, letting them drop to the floor, tearing off her gag and shouting out. "CAT PAWNCH" MiBy visibly flinches as she swings her fist, smacking Das in the face and knocking him flat onto his back. "You disappoint me Cat. I thought you would sympathize with me. You know how much I want to see Yoko" He'd crack his jaw as he got himself back up to his feet, cracking his neck back and forth too. "But it seems like... you're going to try be a problem. To throw a spanner into the workings of my brilliant plan" He'd glare angrily at her and she'd glare back. "I can't let you get away with this Das. These people have lives!" She'd look over at them all, dressed like Yoko. Maybe their lives would be better if she didn't tell people they were dressed like that. Her eyes return to Das. First... she had to deal with him though. Das begins to laugh maniacally. "YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT THE MIGHT OF MY BUSTER SWORD" As he shouted, his pants began to bulge forwards, bigger and bigger. Cat averted her eyes as he reached in and started to draw the massive Buster Sword, just like Cloud's from out of his pants. Danny had warned people that he decided to call his down below a Buster Sword... but who would have guessed he'd ACTUALLY have been hiding a Buster Sword down there? He'd hold it out towards Cat. "Now I'm sorry CatTonic... but I'm going to have to take you down... and have you join my Yoko group"

Cat's eyes return to him. She had to keep a watch for when he was going to slash at her. "NOW. TAKE THE MIGHT OF MY GIANT SWORD AND MY LITTLE MIBY. GET HER". There'd be a shriek from behind her. She'd wheel around to find MiBy charging at her, arms outstretched. "MIBYYYYYYY" No idea why he was calling his own name, but she had to stop them. She'd smack at the watch on her wrist, "Suiting up!" There'd be a loud crash as a styled mech with cat ears and tail crashed through the ceiling, squashing MiBy, a hatch opening in the back. Cat climbs in quickly, hoping for the love of god no-one was behind to see because climbing into that with tight booty shorts on would have looked awkward. The hatch would close behind her as she brings the guns up to face Das. Das had already reached her, swinging his Buster Sword at her. She'd react quickly, bringing one of the guns up to block the blade, crack. The gun would shatter under the pressure as the Buster Sword bounced back. Cat starts to fire the other gun at Das, who'd deflect the butllets with his sword, mimicing his weeb love, Genji. Dammit, how was she going to beat him? He'd hop back, smirking. "Seems you have your own skills Cat... interesting. But now... prepare to face the wrath of my ultimate move! THE DOUBLE D BOMB" He'd raise his hands into the air. "PERVERTS OF THE WORLD. I NEED YOUR HELP. SEND ME YOUR PERVERTED ENERGY" Above him, smashing the ceiling was now a large pink ball of energy. Loads of smaller, pink balls of energy were seemingly starting to get collected into the larger one, growing it, making it stronger. She had to stop him before it completed. She'd take a step forwards, ready to slam him down. "MIBYYYYYY" MiBy's voice came from behind as he leapt onto the mech. He'd start to claw at the hatch as Cat desperately started to swing back and forth, trying to launch him off.

MiBy clings on to the mech with all his might. This was one rodeo he couldn't afford to fall off on. Not while his Master was watching! Try as he might though, Cat's flailing was stronger, MiBy would get launched off, crashing through one of the walls, groaning, before passing out. Now that MiBy was out of the way, Cat managed to turn her attention back to Das. Looking up, she could see the Double D Bomb was pretty much complete. A second would suddenly blip into existence, two... big round pink orbs, floating in the sky above Das. BLIP. BLIP. Two little smaller, darker pink orbs would appear on the two larger ones. Double D Bomb indeed. "Now with the powers of all the perverts in the world combined, I'll be unstoppable!" Das throws down his hands, the two large energy bombs flying straight at Cat. There was only one thing she could do now.

She'd hit the buttons on top of her piloting joysticks, her mech projecting a pink cat's face in front of it. "DEFENSE MATRIX" The Double D Bomb collides with the matrix, vanishing from existence as it was absorbed. "NOOOOOO. HOW COULD YOU JUST DESTROY THE HOPES AND DREAMS OF PERVERTS ALL OVER LIKE THAT?" Das seemed furious. "THAT STUPID FUCKING ABILITY NEEDS A NERF" Perfect. Das had set it up perfect for her. She'd booster charge forwards at him, ejecting herself from the mech and smacking the self destruct button. "NERF THIS" Das' eyes go wide as he sees the mech flying straight at him. "NO NO NO NO" He'd start to run, which clearly he'd been to the Prometheus school of running away, as he just ran in a straight line... in the same direction as the mech. 3... 2... 1... BOOM. The mech would explode, CatTonic managing somewhere along the line to get a selfie with the explosion, destroying most of the building and Das flying into the air before twinkling as a star into the distance. Das had been defeated. His crazy dream had been stopped. With Das out of the way... and MiBy out cold. CatTonic finally did what she had set out to do. She freed the captives, who broke down crying. It would take some time for them to heal, but now they had that chance. They were no longer going to be forced to be Das' Yoko...


End file.
